Half Breed
by midnightapril872
Summary: Isabella Acerbus Aduro is not a normal human. She's not even human. Her mother is the purest of all angels and her father is Lucifer himself. What happens when she and her family end up in Forks meeting the Cullen and Whitlock covens and the Wolf Pack? Someone wants to destroy her family and she's not about to let that happen. And the God of War as her true mate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. If I did then Bella would have an actual backbone, Fuckward and Malice would've been the bad guys, and Bella would be with one of the other Twilight guys (not including Jacob, Charlie, Billy, or any of the other guys that I won't be pairing Bella up with).**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Prologue**

I ran through the forest, occasionally jumping from tree to tree to throw off my sent. I could here the bastards getting closer hoping to catch me. I ran faster and slowed down knowing that the faster I ran the more the fucktards would give up.

As we got closer to the clearing, I could smell the scents of my family and friends. The traitors behind me ran faster but before they could catch me, I burst through the trees and ran to my mate's side. I turned and faced the group of vampires that where set upon killing me and members of my family.

My name is Isabella Acerbus Aduro-Whitlock and this is how it all started.

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"But Jazzy, I wanna go to the show."

I sighed as I listened to my wife's screeching voice. Why I bothered to deal with the pain in the ass is completely beyond me? Probably because of sheer boredom and loneliness.

_Lets just kill her know. The bitch deserves it._ I heard the beast within me say. I agreed with him but stopped my self form actually ripping her head off and throw her pre-pubescent self into a pyre of fire.

Turning my attention back to her, I sighed once more and started to reply. "Alice, when I say no it means no. Stop asking when you know very well that my answer is not going to change."

Her golden eyes went blank for a second as she searched the future. When she was focused once more, the ugly pout that made her look as if she was 10 was now plastered against her face. Then it changed a second later to that of one of seductiveness. Or at least that's what her emotions told me it was. She looked constipated.

"I bet I can make it worth your while Jazzy. I mean we haven't done anything in awhile and I miss being intimate." Alice tried to purr but it sounded more like she had mucus in her throat. Though, that was not possible for vampires

I cringed and stood up from where I was sitting on the solid white couch that was set in the pure white living room that we where in. "Alice, you and I both know that you are fucking Edward behind my back so don't even try to act as if you miss having sex."

Her eyes widened to extreme extents and she composed her self and sat up straighter and when she talked, her voice had slight nervous tone to it despite her trying to appear calm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Alice. You know very well that you can't lie to me." My anger grew at the stupid pixie. "I don't know why I stayed with you for this long but I can't put up with all your bullshit anymore."

I ran up the stairs, grabbed some papers, and ran back downstairs in a matter of seconds. I threw said papers in Alice's lap and watched as she looked through them.

Her eyes grew maniacally and she shot up from her seat. "No! Jazzy baby, you can't be serious." she said, frantically searching the future.

Glad that the rest of the Cullen family where on a three day hunting trip, I grabbed Alice by the forearm and forced her back onto the couch. I searched for a pen and finding one it was automatically transferred from my large scarred hand to her petite smooth one.

"I already signed the papers. Go ahead and sign." I told her, watching as he shook her head. I was done being her guinea pig.

"No, this is just a small phase. You don't actually mean that. I know you don't." Alice was now looking at me with pleading eyes and an innocent face. But her emotions told me otherwise.

"Stop acting already. The family isn't here and we both know how you actually feel about me." I spat out.

"But I love you Jazzy. You're my mate. Please listen to me." She pleaded.

"We both know that's not true, Alice. Now sign the papers. I won't say it again." Hearing the finality in my voice, my now _ex_- wife sneered and signed the divorce papers.

She threw them at me and growled. Alice got up from the couch, stomped herself up the stairs, and slammed the door.

I went up the stairs to _my_ own room and changed from the uncomfortable loafers, khaki dress pants, and light blue button up shirt. I changed into my wrangler jeans, a black crewneck shirt, and my old black cowboy boots. Sighing in comfort, I walked to the sliding glass doors that took the entire back wall. Opening the doors, I allowed the wind to caress my curly golden hair and jumped out to the ground, taking off for the woods.

**oOo**

As I ran through the forest, my feet pounding onto the leaf covered floor for it was August, the feeling of finally being free coursed through my venom filled veins. As I got closer to my sanctuary in the form of a small clearing with a waterfall nestled at the end of it, I heard a whimper.

I stopped, listening closer to the sounds of the forest. Again I heard the diminutive sound and I walked towards it recognizing the noise as of that of a newborn babe. As I got closer and closer to the baby's whimpering, I noticed that the newborn's heartbeat was irregular. And the baby's scent was not one that I had ever had the experience to smell before.

The closer I got to the child, the quieter it got. I panicked, hoping that the young one was not hurt. Finally, I walked up to a tree that had a hole at the base of it. Kneeling down and reaching in, I felt the soft fabric of cotton and the smooth skin of a newborn baby.

Gently grabbing the baby, I pulled the now quiet but breathing babe out of the hole. Looking down at the delicate being, I noticed that the fair haired baby that was wrapped in an intricate blue blanket was still looking at the hole. Curiosity got a hold of me and I gently out the baby boy down on the forest floor, making sure that the blanket was protecting his precious body.

Once again I reached into the hole and felt another piece of fabric. Holding onto the fabric and, as I felt around some more, another baby, I gently pulled and brought another baby out into the open.

This babe was a girl, I assumed as this one was wrapped in an intricate pink blanket. She had pitch black hair that, when the sun hit it, revealed the gleam of red that covered the newborn's dark head. Her inquisitive eyes that were watching me at the moment were so dark that the pupils were not able to be seen. They looked to be the eyes of a ravenous vampire. Her skin was almost as pale as a vampire's as well.

The boy was a complete opposite. His hair was so fair it appeared to platinum. As I looked at his hair, I realized that his hair was indeed platinum white that could be mistaken as the lightest of blonds at first glance. The baby boy's eyes were the color of pure gold with a ring of silver hugging the pupils. His tanned skin looked to be the purest of bronze and felt as smooth as the baby girl's.

I laid both babes next to each other on the forest floor and sat on my haunches in front of them. I thought about what to do with them and watched as their keen eyes studied me.

All of sudden I heard someone run towards me and the newborns. I turned and quickly got into a crouching stance, waiting for the newcomer.

And what a surprise I got.

_Wow_, I thought as I looked at the most stunning creature I have ever seen. She was more gorgeous than Rose and the succubae and that was saying something. The woman looked like a fallen angel with hair that had a blue gleam to it, her hair line was parted to have most of her luscious hair to her right side, cerulean eyes that had specks of gold in them, and the skin of Snow White's. She wore skin tight black jeans and what looked like a bra encasing her chest. It was black with a single silver zipper in the middle that held the bra like clothing together. The thick straps were visible from where her black leather jacket was slightly hanging off her shoulders. The jacket came up to the middle of her ribcage and the sleeves were bunched up to just a few inches below her elbow. Encasing her seemingly delicate hands were black finger less gloves. Her tight stomach was would be visible even if the jacket would've been closed and around her belly button was a complex tattoo of the sun and moon. Her feet were encased in black ankle boot heels that had a single silver zipper on one side of each boot.

She was sexy as hell. She had curves in all the right places, her breast where just right, not too big and not too small, and her ass was _perfect_. Plump and it looked so firm and it fit perfectly on top of her long, magnificent legs and underneath her oh-so small and perfect waist. Her long, wavy hair reached just the top of her ass and looked so smooth.

My mouth was filled with venom just at the sight of her. I moved my eyes back up to her face slowly, passing her plump red lips and sexy nose. How a nose can be sexy I have no clue but with her it was possible.

I finally reached her eyes. Her beautiful rage filled eyes.

Wait a minute.

Rage?

I quickly snapped back from my daze and tasted the feelings in the air. From the mysterious woman I could taste immense protectiveness and a bit of rage sparking from hear to there. From the babies behind me, I could feel joy, tranquility, and familial love towards her and… me?

_This must be a member of their family_, I thought.

_And soon so will we,_ I heard the Major say.

_What do you mean?_ I asked him.

_Do you not feel the pull?_

I closed my eyes and focused on what I felt. What I felt was the pull of one's mate.

I snapped my eyes open, completely surprised when at the same exact moment I felt my newly found mate run into me, bringing us to the ground with her on top of me and holding my hands above my head.

She had a snarl contorting her beautiful face.

_Oh shit._

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Isabella! Hurry it up, will ya'!" I heard one of my older brothers, Seraphiel, call up to me where I was poised in the tall canopies of the trees.

"Don't rush your sister and don't yell. The babies are asleep." wife, Lailah, told him, smacking him upside his head while adjusting the hold she had on the dark haired baby in her arms.

"Ow woman! That fuckin' hurt!" he yelled once more. I shook my head at my brother's idiocy.

"Really, bro? Do you not get what shut up means?" my other and only other brother, Abbadon, said, shaking his head in exasperation.

Abbadon's wife, Lilith, was shaking lightly with silent giggles while rocking a fair haired baby in her arms.

I smiled slightly, watching my older brothers bicker and their wives looking on in irritation while rocking their children in their arms.

You see, my family and I are not the average human family. To be honest we're not even human at all.

My mother is Gabrielle, the queen of all angels, the purest angel that the Big Man put in charge of all the other angels.

My father is Lucifer, the king of all demons, the devil, Satan himself.

I know, I know, how is it that the king of demons had a kid with the purest of all angels? Simple, they fell in love. Everyone thinks that all demons are evil and all angels are pure but in actuality, demons and angels are just like humans. If they're evil they're evil and if they're good, they're good. No one else decides that for them but themselves and what they consider good or bad.

In all honesty, my father isn't a bad guy at all. He's actually a very nice demon, even better than a lot of bad angels. I mean, he is still considered "bad" but that's only when his position as the Ruler of Hell calls for it.

Mom is the same way. Sure she is the purest of all angels but that doesn't mean she's all pure. She curses and, well, she had to have me and my half-brother, Seraphiel, the old fashioned way.

Yes, I said half-brother. My mother was a widow before she met my father who was also a widow and the father of a 24,500-year-old Abbadon. I'm the baby sister, only 137-years-old.

Abbadon is a full blooded demon while Seraphiel is a full blooded angel. And I'm the half-breed. I am the only half Angel half Demon being to ever be made and according to some, an abomination.

Abbadon looks exactly like dad with hair so fair that it resembles platinum and eyes the color of lapis lazuli that grew darker when he was mad as did my father and I. He had bronze skin and he was tall, which is the only thing that my two half brothers have in common, height. He also had wings. Hey, angels are not the only ones with wings. Let's not forget that some demons were angels at one point. Their wings were not taken from them. When they went to Hell, they knew that they had to stay down there.

Anyways, my brother's wings are amazing. He has a wingspan of 23 feet and they were a pale gold color and shined as if they were made out of gold. His ears were pointed at, too, just like dad's. His marks (every Angel and Demon has some kind of tattoo that shows that they are the child of one parent, the strongest parent) encircled his thick biceps and bared the mark of our father. In his true from, Abbadon's hair grew to the middle of his back and shined like the moon. His eyes did not change color but the cerulean color moved like waves in the sea. His skin glowed to the highest degree and humans that did not have the Sight would become blind if they saw it, as they did if they stared at any Angel or Demon in their true form. Abbadon's true form also had the height of over 8 feet.

Seraphiel is the complete opposite to Abbadon, looks wise. Seraph has hair dark as night with a blue gleam to it and eyes so dark the pupil can not be seen. His skin was pale, too. Almost as pale as a vampire's. Seraphiel was 6'6", an inch taller than Abbadon. Seraphiel had wings that would make any bird jealous. But so does the rest of the family and almost every other Angel and Demon. Seraphiel's wings though showed that he was true royalty just like, well, the rest of the family. His wings looked as if they were bathed with silver nitrate and they are a wingspan of 24 feet. He had a mark that encased his muscular chest that bared the mark of our mother. Seraphiel's true form was as magnificent as our mother's. His hair was as long as mine and mom's when we were in our human form. Seraph's dark as night eyes looked menacing in the sunlight and glowed in the dark, similar to a cat's eyes. His skin looked like silver to match his wings and he grew to be over 8 feet tall in his true form.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt the tree I was perched upon shook a bit. Looking down I saw my brothers wrestling know. I sighed, knowing how long this could last.

My sister-in-laws were ignoring their "boy time" and talked about shopping for the new house. Lilith was a full blooded demon like her husband and mate while Lailah was a full blooded angel.

Abbadon found his wife while here on earth 10 years ago out in Greece. Lilith had short flaming red hair that came up to the top of her shoulders in small waves and golden eyes with a silver ring around the pupils. Her skin color was somewhere between my brother's bronze and the paleness of a vampire. She was petite, only 5'1" and next to my brother, he looked like a giant. Because of her small stature she had a wingspan of 16 feet. Her wings are fire red with golden lines swirling through each feather, identical to the ones that encircled each of her wrists like black bracelets. Her true form was a bit demonic to say the least but beautiful, none the less. Her short red hair stayed short, the slightly wavy strands brushing the tops of her shoulders, and turned from a fire red to a blood red. Peaking out from her hair were petite horns made out of unbreakable glass. The marks that encased her wrists moved up to encase her arms from wrist to elbow.

They had a baby boy two months ago, my godson, Kyran. I loved that little one that had his father's hair and skin color with his mother's eyes. He was going to be a heart breaker when he was older. He had a mark that was right over his chest, baring his father's mark.

Now Lailah was a different story except in the height department. My angel sister-in-law had long brown hair that had streaks of black, gleaming red in it. Her eyes were, at first glance, a milk chocolate brown but if you looked closer you would see that they were actually the most beautiful hazel that you have ever seen. Her skin was pale but not as pale as my brother's. She had a wingspan of 16 feet as well, because of her small height. Her wings were a charcoal color with crimson marks that resemble the exact same marks that went up and down her back. In her true form, her long brown hair reached to the back of her knees and her pale skin shined in the light as if it was metal. The green in her hazel eyes stood out and the brown was like light shading over the green.

Seraphiel and Lailah also have a child. Baby Seraphim was only a month old and a precious baby girl. She had her father's eyes and his skin color but her hair came out to be a mix between her two parents. She did have completely black hair but instead of the blue gleam that my brother had, it had a red gleam to it. She had a mark on the back of her neck that bore her father's mark. She was also my godchild and I was proud of it.

"Bella!"

I was startled out of my day dreams when I heard the panic filled call of Abbadon. I looked down and saw that both Lilith and Lailah were placing Kyran and Seraphim in the hollow part of the tree I was in.

Surveying my surroundings and sniffing the air slightly, I understood why we had to run.

_Werewolves_.

"Shit!" I exclaimed before jumping down to the ground and taking off to the west after clearing the area of my godchildren's scents. Lilith and Abbadon took off towards the north while Seraphiel and Lailah ran towards the south.

Fro some odd reason, most of the wolves came after me. I pumped my legs harder, not going to my full speed but always ahead of them. I could _feel_ their frustration and I almost laughed. All of a sudden, they changed direction. I was confused before I realized that they were going after my brothers and sisters.

I went after them, jumping through the trees for a surprise attack. I followed them all the way to my brothers and sisters. The other wolves were surrounding them while Seraphiel stood to the north, Abbadon stood to the south, Lilith stood to the east, and Lailah stood to the west.

There were 10 wolves in total. Before anyone could make a move, I jumped out of the trees landing in front of my family. I could tell that the wolves looked surprised and they would be even more surprised in a few seconds. I straightened from the crouch I was in and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

I felt the power that I had all control over rise in me. My eyes that were so identical to my father's and Abbadon's snapped open and my hair that was so identical to my mother's and Seraphiel's moved with the air as I started to control it.

The wolves were surprised that's for sure.

"Isabella, go back to the children." Not stopping the wind from whipping violently towards the wolves, I turned to look at Seraphiel. "There might be more wolves. Go and protect the children."

I nodded my head and leapt back up into the trees, the wind already dying down. One of the wolves, a russet colored wolf, tried to go after me but was trapped by a wall of water. Without looking back, I ran back to the tree where Kyran and Seraphim where kept hidden, knowing that my family could take care of themselves.

Before I got to the location though, I smelled a distinct smell in the air.

_Vampire. Shit!_

I ran faster, coming to a stop when I saw the most handsome vampire that I had ever laid eyes upon. He had on wrangler blue jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black crewneck shirt. He had an immense amount of scars just on his neck and arms, telling me that he had once been in the Southern Vampire Wars. He had golden slightly curly hair that brushed his ear lobes and I had sudden urge to pull my hands through it. Looking behind him, I saw my niece and nephew and my protectiveness surged out of me.

While he crouched there, looking as if he was battling with his beast, I pounced.

I landed on top of him, straddling his waist and keeping his hands above his head.

Then I looked into his golden eyes and froze.

He had golden eyes that made me want to melt and those eyes told me he was a "vegetarian" or a vampire that fed on animals. I glared at him once more before jumping off him and in front of my godchildren.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He got up slowly, holding his hands up as to make sure that he meant no harm.

"My name is Jasper Nathanial Whitlock. I am apart of the Cullen coven and leader of the Whitlock coven. I mean you and the babies no harm. I just came along and realized that they were alone and they were whimperin'. I was just checkin' if the were hurt or not." He was being cautious and rightfully so.

If he was lying then that would be the end of him.

I sensed that he was telling the truth and ignored the pulling sensation that my heart made whenever I would look at him. I would deal with that later.

I stared hard at him for a moment longer then nodded my head. He was dangerous but not to us.

I turned to check on Kyran and Seraphim making sure that they were okay. I thought about the handsome vampire that was still behind me and a thought suddenly came into my head.

"You are the God of War." I stated, not turning as I picked both babies up into my arms.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked, his voice had a slightly surprised tone to it.

I turned to look at him, standing up at the same time. "I have been in many places and I have been around for over 130 years. I know many things."

He stood up as well, a slightly astonished expression on his beautiful face. "May I ask, what are you?"

I was about to tell him when I heard my family's footsteps running towards us. "I'll tell you later. But now you get to meet my family." I finished just as my brothers and sisters burst through the trees.

Seeing that there was no threat, they walked closer to us, Lilith taking Kyran and Lailah taking Seraphim, cuddling them to their chests.

I turned back to Jasper and smiled slightly. "Jasper this is my brother, Seraphiel, his wife, Lailah, and their daughter Seraphim. And this is my other brother, Abbadon, his wife, Lilith, and their son Kyran. Family, this is Major Jasper Nathanial Whitlock. And I am Isabella Acerbus Aduro. Nice to meet you."

**Hope you liked it! If you have any questions, you could PM me or ask while reviewing if you are going to review. And please review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I'm hoping you liked the first chapter. This is the second, obviously. Hope you like it.**

_**Last Time:**_

_I turned back to Jasper and smiled slightly. "Jasper this is my brother, Seraphiel, his wife, Lailah, and their daughter Seraphim. And this is my other brother, Abbadon, his wife, Lilith, and their son Kyran. Family, this is Major Jasper Nathanial Whitlock. And I am Isabella Acerbus Aduro. Nice to meet you."_

**Chapter 2: Angels and Demons**

There was a momentary silence after my introduction. Jasper looked a bit overwhelmed and I almost laughed at the looks on my brothers' faces.

"So Jasper," Abbadon started. _Here we go again._

"Why are you here?" Seraphiel finished. Both Abbadon and Seraphiel had crossed their arms across their chest and stood at their full height.

Jasper quickly composed himself before he answered. "I heard whimperin' so I came here and found your kids. I was just thinkin' if I should take them to the adoption center or to the hospital when Isabella, here, err, came back." He smirked at me when he said the last sentence before he became serious once more. "I was just thinkin', why would you leave your newborn children in a tree?"

Seeing that he meant no disrespect to us and was merely curious, Seraphiel answered his question. "We were running from werewolves and put the children in the tree and ran from here to distract them from the babies."

Jasper's eyes widened then.

"You didn't kill any of them, did you?" he asked, is tone slightly panicked.

"No," Lilith answered. "we just knocked them out."

"Is there something we should know?" I was curious as to why he looked so relieved at this information.

Looking at me Jasper said, "Maybe you all should come to my home so that I could explain."

"Alright. We should explain, too, anyways." I said before anyone else could say anything.

"Isabella!" Lailah exclaimed.

"What? I promised that I would explain what we are to him. He deserves an explanation anyway." I told them.

"And why should he deserve an explanation? What did you, Bella?" Abbadon looked utterly pissed.

"Ijumpedhim. Now lets go." I spoke to them too fast for them to understand.

"Bells, slow down." Lilith, the ever-so-calm one, commanded.

I sighed and turned to my family. "I pinned him down to the floor. Can we go now?"

Apparently we couldn't go yet because as soon as I said those words, Abbadon and Seraphiel started to crack up.

"Idiots," Lailah whispered, shaking her head.

I turned to Jasper, a pleading look on my face. "How about you show us the way. Please, before they stop laughing."

It seemed that he took pity on me because he nodded and turned, leading my sisters and I to his home.

Leaving my dumbass but lovable brothers to finish and find their way to us.

**wWw**

We stopped in front of a big, beautiful white house. It was three stories high with a Victorian style to it.

I sensed five other vampires in the house and was immediately tensed up.

Jasper seemed to notice because he looked to me and explained that the rest of the Cullen coven came back early from their hunting trip. I nodded my head to this and we started to walk up the porch steps.

Once we were in the house, we were already in what looked like the living room. It was completely white, white couches, chairs, rugs, curtains, walls. The back wall had floor to ceiling sliding glass doors and I was betting that the entire back of the house was made up of these sliding doors.

I then studied the five figures sitting on the couches and the one figure standing against one of the glass doors.

There was one couple sitting on the loveseat to my right, a man and a woman. They both stood up at our arrival. The man had slicked back golden hair, a few shades lighter than Jasper's. He had eyes the color of a canary yellow diamond with specks of a dark gold in them. A kind, welcoming smile was stretched upon his handsome face. The air around this vampire had me believe that he was the leading figure of this coven.

The woman next to the man had an air of motherly love surrounding her. She was a step behind him as if he was protecting her from any possible threats. _This must be his mate_. She had caramel colored hair in a classic wavy style that came up to her shoulders.

I looked to the other couple that was sitting on the couch directly in front of me. The man was large, extremely large. The shirt he was wearing was bulging because of his muscles. I could tell he was tall, as well, even if he was sitting down. He also had the eyes of a vegetarian vampire but it was a tone lighter than Jasper's. His hair was cut so short that it would've been impossible to grab it.

The burly man's mate was beautiful. She had corn colored silken hair that went just below the middle of her back. She had a body that a model would kill for. Her eyes, though, were cold. _And here's the bitch of the family. Fan-fucking-tastic._ Her icy eyes were slightly lighter than her mate's though.

Switching my gaze to the occupant of the couch to my left, I almost laughed my ass off. Sitting there was a pixie-like vampire that, if I didn't have such strong eyesight that I couldn't see the barely visible bumps on her chest, I would say it was a pre-pubescent boy playing dress-up. The pixie had a horrible pixie-like haircut that looked like someone decided to take a pair of scissors and started to randomly cut. She was wearing a black and white dress that looked like it came off a doll. When she stood up, I noticed that she looked like a flat board, no ass and no chest. The heels she wore looked as if they would snap off any minute, they were so high. She would probably come up to my shoulder if both she and I took off our heels and I'm 5'4". Her eyes were a neon bright yellow that I wanted to poke out if I ever stared to long at them.

Not wanting to look at her sneering face anymore, I turned my gaze to the last vampire. He leaned against the glass as if he was hot shit, with a cocky as hell grin on his face, looking at me from head to toe with his topaz colored eyes. His bronze hair was in disarray as if he just had sex… or he just got out of bed and didn't bother to brush it.

Sighing, I looked back to the leader of the coven, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Hello," he greeted with a kind voice. "I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme, my son, Emmett," _Burly man_ "my daughter, Rosalie," _Ice Cold Bitch_ "my daughter, Alice," _pre-pubescent boy_ "and my son, Edward." _Cocky bastard. Probably a virgin._ "I see you have already met my son, Jasper. What can we do for you?"

Seraphiel stepped in front of us all as Jasper went to stand with Emmett and Rosalie. "My name is Seraphiel Aduro. This is my wife, Lailah, and our daughter, Seraphim. This is my step-brother, Abbadon Acerbus, his wife, Lilith, and their son, Kyran. And this is my half-sister Isabella Acerbus Aduro. It is nice to meet you all."

"The reason as to why we are here," I said stepping forward, "is because there are to be some explanations to be said."

Carlisle looked at us a puzzled look on his face. "Those names are very unique." he said, subtly trying to get us to explain.

Smirking, Abbadon stepped forward as well. "So are yours but then again not many people are so old."

"My father is not that old." _And the pixie speaks._ _More like screeches._

"I would say that being almost 300-years-old is old. But if you compare that to my 25,628 years than, yes, you would be considered young." Seraphiel smiled.

Rosalie whipped around to look at Jasper, her eyes melting and turning form ice to fire. "Jasper what the _fuck_ did you tell them?" she practically yelled.

Edward looked furious as well. "They are only humans, Jasper! Are you trying to get them killed?"

"Did you really not listen to what my husband just said? Idiots." _That's why we love you, Lailah._

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" and the ice bitch is back.

Lilith stepped up next to Abbadon, an icy glare of her own directed at Rosalie. "You heard what she said. Unless you didn't hear the first part because I'll happily repeat it to your dumbass." she spat out with venom dripping off of every word.

Before Rosalie could blow up on my sisters, I stepped forward once more, standing in front of my family. "I think that's enough for now. As my brother said before he was completely ignored, yes we know what that you are all vampires. And we ourselves are not human. I would appreciate it if no one said anything while we explain."

Seeing that no one was going to say anything, though I could count three _very_ angry vampires, my family started to present themselves.

The first one to state who they were was Abbadon. "I am Abbadon Acerbus, demon of destruction."

"I am Lilith Acerbus, demon of waste. This is my son, Kyran Acerbus."

"I am Seraphiel Aduro, a seraphim angel."

"I am Lailah Aduro, angel of conception. This is my daughter, Seraphim Aduro."

"And I am Isabella Acerbus Aduro, half Demon half Angel. My father is Lucifer Acerbus, King of Hell, his only other child is my half-brother, Abbadon Acerbus. My mother is Gabrielle Aduro, ruler of all angels, the purest of all angels. Her only other child is my half-brother, Seraphiel Aduro."

There was a long silence before laughter could be heard through out the room. Every vampire but Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme was laughing at what my family had said.

"What makes you think that we would believe that?" Edward laughed out.

"Do you really think that we _would_ believe that?" Rosalie scoffed.

"They're stupid humans!" Alice screeched out. "They're probably high."

"Would you like me to prove to you that we are who we say we are?" I was not a happy camper.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"Would you like you like me to prove that we are who we say we are?" Isabella nearly spat out, her anger hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Sure!" Edward happily said. "I always love to see a human completely humiliate themselves!"

"Edward!" Esme admonished.

"No, it's alright, Esme." Isabella said, her emotions turning mischievous. She turned to Edward and started to walk towards in a slow leisurely pace. "You want me to prove that we're Angels and Demons. Or in my case, half and half." A second later, she was right behind him, whispering menacingly in his ear. "Maybe I should call my parents. They love making _dramatic_ entries."

Edward chuckled, albeit a bit nervous. "Go right ahead." he said. "I'll give you a phone if you need one."

"Oh, I don't need a phone." Isabella laughed.

I knew she was telling the truth, being an empath and all. I could feel that Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett believed her as well but Edward was to stupid to listen to the immortals' thoughts, Alice was to busy being conceited and "all-knowing" to look into the their futures, and Rosalie was pissed and just to bitchy at the moment to listen to their true words.

I looked back to Isabella and watched as she walked outside to the back through one of the sliding doors, her family following behind her. The rest of us followed the immortals and watched as Seraphiel, Lailah, Abbadon, and Lilith sat down in a straight line, facing Isabella.

In the next second, Isabella's body was engulfed in blue flames. I tired to go to her but she turned her head looking straight at me and shook her head, a small smile formed on her lips. Isabella turned back to look straight ahead with her back to us. I could see as she raised her hands to her chest and bowed her head. She started whisper in different language, one that I have only heard the Volturie and, on occasion, Carlisle.

Turning to Carlisle, I pushed my confusion out to him and waited until he had his attention on me.

"Latin?" I inquired.

He nodded his head and turned back to the ominously divine woman. "Would you like to know what she's saying?" Carlisle questioned.

Turning back to Isabella, I nodded my head to him and listened to the translated words as did everyone else that did not understand what the Angel-Demon said.

"_Mother, Father, you are needed here, with your children, at this moment."_ she murmured exquisitely. _"We are not in trouble,"_ she giggled. _"not this time, no. We have encountered some new… friends, shall we say. They are vampires, they're kind to us, as well, and they believe that we are not of this world. Well, at least, most of them believe us. I know that you are in Hell right now, dealing with some business, but if you could come back up here just to explain, that would be wonderful. Please, for your little girl."_ she finished off with a "baby girl" act.

The fire that had engulfed her before died down and she turned back to us as her family stood up, turning to us as well. They were all smiling, an unexpected joy in their eyes.

"They'll be here in a minute or so." Seraphiel said.

"You here that Seraphim and Kyran?" both Lailah and Lilith cooed at their children. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming home."

Edward suddenly interrupted their conversations between themselves. "Wait, why can't I hear you?"

"What do you mean, Edward?" Isabella inquired, her tone innocent but her emotions were anything but.

"Your thoughts!" he panicked. "I can't hear th-!" He was cut off by the ground shaking. In front of us all, a huge black hole opened up in the ground. A man that towered above us all walked out of the hole with a woman that looked to be about 5'4" came out next to him holding on to his arm.

"Mom! Dad!" Isabella shouted, running towards the couple now known as the Devil, himself, and the purest of all angels.

I looked around to the individuals in the Cullen coven, reaching out to taste their emotions.

_Well this is going to be interesting._

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted, running towards my parents.

I jumped into the outstretched arms of my father and clung to him. Hearing my siblings coming up behind me, I let go of my dad and went stepped into the loving embrace of that belonged to my mom.

My mom and dad were complete opposite from each other in the looks department. Like Abbadon, my father has bronze skin, platinum hair, and lapis lazuli eyes that I inherited as well. Lucifer Acerbus was a man that towered over _everyone_, literally. He stood at a height of 6'8" and was even taller in his true form though his coloring stayed the same. In his true form, my father was over 9 feet tall with _long_ platinum blond hair, _shining_ lapis lazuli eyes, and _glowing_ bronze skin. His ears were pointed, too. And don't get me started on his wings. My father has a wingspan of 25 feet and they were magnificent. His wings were the color of his hair with the tips of each feather looking as if they were dipped in gold. Of course his wingspan grew in his true from just as any other Angel or Demon with wings would. But only if they grew in height in their true form. He had marks that ran up and down his muscular arms.

My mother, the complete opposite. She had long blue/black hair and beautiful, smooth porcelain like skin that Seraphiel and I inherited from her. Though Seraphiel inherited her onyx eye color, I inherited her height. She was tiny when standing next to Dad at a height of 5'4". In her true form, she still had her beautiful long hair except it was longer. So long that it dragged on the floor. Her skin glowed in an ethereal light and marks covered around her eyes. Her wings were the same color as her hair with intricate silver lines that matched her marks. She had a wingspan of 20 feet. The marks that covered mom's eyes grew to cover half of her face like a mask of intricate swirls.

"My children!" mom cried out in joy. "I have missed you all so much. And look at my grandchildren!" She walked towards Lilith and Lailah who had Kyran and Seraphim in their arms. "They get more and more beautiful by the day!" Mom then proceeded to coo over them.

My father's large belly laugh jolted me out of watching the three women and the newborns. I looked over to my father and brothers and laughed, watching as they tousled around with each other.

Shaking my head, I told them to stop.

Of course they didn't listen.

After the fifth shout for them to pay attention as we had people to talk to, I was getting down right pissed.

Leave it to my family to quickly waste my very high tolerance and patience levels. I knew my eyes were getting darker by each passing minute so, before I lost control of my self, I called on the power of the earth and up they went.

Cylinders of earth shot up into they sky with each of my family members on top of them. I could hear shouts of outrage and shock ring through the air as well as gasps of astonishment from behind me.

Turning to the Cullen coven, I said, "This is the only way they listen sometimes."

Hearing loud thumps on the ground in front of me, I turned to see six angry immortals standing in front of me.

"Why in the seven levels of hell would you do that?" dad yelled, his eyes quickly turning to the darkest of blues.

"Because," I started. "None of you were listening to me as always and I was getting sick and tried of being left out, _once again_. Now if we can move on with this reunion, we have a few more things to explain to the vamps and vice versa."

"Oh stop being a spoiled little brat, Isabella." Abbadon scoffed.

"A brat? I'm being a spoiled rotten brat?" I said, turning to look at him. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so." he mocked. "We are having a small reunion with our parents, okay. We haven't seen them in a while. It's not our fault that you are so _cold_ to everyone."

"First of all, I am _not _being a spoiled rotten brat. Second, we saw them _five_ days ago, dipshit. And you know why I'm cold to people."

"You're not the only one who has had hard times Isabella."

"The only hard times any of you had to deal with were the wars and no one you loved died! Hell, _I_ was the only one who took the brunt of the wars!"

"Oh but we have one problem in this family."

"And what is that, _dear_ brother?"

"Your attitude problem!"

"WH-?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" dad yelled over my growing voice. Turning to the Cullens, he apologized. "Demons have a short temper and Demon families, no matter how much they _love _each other," he stressed the word "love", looking at me and Abbadon with a searing look, "they will always fight. No matter how ridiculous it may seem."

Abbadon looked at me as dad said this, a remorseful look on his face.

Hating the fact that I had screamed at my brother, I ran to him, jumping into his outstretched arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bad!" I cried, close to tears.

He stroked my back, whispering, "It's alright," multiple times.

After he let me down, we looked at each other and started to laugh. Feeling the confusion coming from the Cullens, I turned to them and explained to them.

"This happens at least once a week. I may love my brother but he can get on my nerves."

"But you said such horrible words to him and vice versa." Malice distressed, bewildered that we made up so quickly.

Seraphiel, Lailah, Lilith, and my parents laughed at that.

"They have said much harsher words than what they spoke to each other today." Lilith said, her tinkling laugh dieing down.

"Yes, it's completely normal for them." mom said, leaning into my father.

Lilith came to her husband, handing him their son, and came to me, looping her arm through mine.

"It's like personal entertainment sometimes." she smiled.

"Just sibling rivalry." Abbadon said, looking up from cooing to Kyran. "Hell, I fight with Seraphiel all the time. Right, bro?"

Seraphiel answered with an amused grunt as he stared at the Cullens bewildered faces and listened to the thoughts in their minds.

The silence that came afterwards was deafening until Esme decided to break the silence.

"You three are no different than my children when it comes to sibling rivalry." she laughed. "How about we go and sit down in the living room? We have to get some things settled, don't we?"

She and my mom are going to get along just fine.

**So how did you like it? This was about 10 pages long and it was fun to do. The rest of my posts will come every 1-2 weeks. Please review! And don't hold back. I'm open to suggestions, ideas, praise, and burns.**


End file.
